


Warmth

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finding warmth on a cold ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://susan217.livejournal.com/profile)[**susan217**](http://susan217.livejournal.com/)

Padme shivered, teeth chattering despite the fact she was buried under half a dozen blankets.  The transport had taken a severe battering at the hands of pirates on their way back to Courscant.  It had been pure luck and the Force that they’d  gotten away alive. 

As it was the ship was barely functioning with all power directed to the systems needed to keep the ship going and the bare essentials of life support, meaning air but no heat.  Cold had quickly permeated the ship, a deep cold that penetrated to the bones.  Even with everyone crammed into the cockpit and the smaller of the troop quarters, in order to conserve what power they had left, the ship was still freezing. 

The clone troops were faring far better than she was but then they had their temperature regulated armour suits to keep them warm.  She had found a few spare blankets not in use and had curled up in the back corner of the quarters in an effort to keep warm but nothing she did seemed to warm her up.

“We should be back on Courscant by tomorrow sometime.” 

Obi-Wan knelt in front of her, his eyes dark with concern as he took in her shivering form.  Despite wearing only his robe and Jedi clothes he didn’t look cold at all.  She figured he must be using the Force to keep warm. 

Her teeth were chattering too much to give him an answer, instead she just tugged her blankets up higher around her.

Obi-Wan studied her for a moment then reached out and started pulling the blankets from her.  Before she could protest he lifted her out of her cold nest and shifted her until he was sitting behind her.  He snugged her between his legs and wrapped his robe around her.  The heat from his body had Padme curling into his embrace as he piled the blankets over her. 

Soon she stopped shivering and could actually feel herself warming up.  She also started to notice other things such as the wonderful smell of Obi-Wan surrounding her and the intimacy of their position. 

Padme turned her head slightly to find Obi-Wan watching her with something more than concern in his eyes.  It would be so easy to close the distance between them and kiss him but she resisted.  This attraction between them was something to be ignored; forbidden by the dictates of the Jedi Order.  So instead, she closed her eyes and pulled the blankets more tightly around her, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms. 


End file.
